Stephanie Isabella Simms
by Shades of amber
Summary: Edward leaves Bella but she doesn't care she really isn't Bella Swan her name is Stephanie Simms Tyler's twin sister she goes back to Ipswich and gets close with Caleb but what happens when Chase comes in and ruins everything. -complete-
1. Back Home

**Hey guys im back with a new story this is a crossover as you can see I have had this idea in my head for a while so I decided to make the story**

What the fuck I can't believe that bastard left me in the freaking woods. I was about to break up with him anyway so I can go back home and be with the guys I missed them like hell.

Oh whatever now I don't have to worry about anything else here so might as well go back to Ipswich. Ok now you are probably wondering what I am talking about.

All the things in forks was a lie well I don't know how to explain. My name is not Isabella Swan it is Stephanie Isabella Simms. I have a twin brother named Tyler.

I don't really have brown hair and brown eyes. I really have blonde hair and green eyes. Even though I look nothing like my bro he has light brown hair and blue eyes.

God I also miss my boys Pogue, Caleb, and Reid. They were so freaking awesome. We all have a power including me that we inherited from our ancestors.

We are known as the sons and daughter of Ipswich. For some damn reason they had to send me away to my freaking uncle who is Charlie and come up with a whole new damn identity.

Ok so now I am on a plane to Ipswich I am already enrolled in Spenser and I will be staying with my best friend Kate in her dorm.

I kept in touch with her and Pogue I told them I am coming but I told them not to tell the others wanted to surprise them.

I took out my contacts but didn't dye my hair back I am going to dye it back after I meet with the guys when I come back.

I got off the plane now got a cab to get me to Spenser. "Where to lady" the cab driver said. "Spenser Academy please" I said politely.

He looked at me he must've recognized the eyes. "You must be Stephanie Simms welcome back miss." I smiled and nodded at him.

I got to Spenser and went up to Kate's dorm the only one there would've been Pogue so I had nothing to worry about. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Just a sec" I heard Kate yell so Pogue must be here oh god. She than opened the door and saw me. "Um who are you" she asked not recognizing me. "My name is Stephanie I am your new room mate" I said smirking at her.

"Oh my god Steph I am so sorry I didn't recognize you it's just the hair" she said rambling on. "Kate calm down Shh it's alright don't worry I am going to dye it back soon."

She helped me get my stuff in when I saw Pogue. "Damn is that you Steph wow you are so different now" Pogue said picking me up in a huge bear hug. "It is nice to see you too Pogue but I can't breathe." He let me down and smirked at me. "So you wanna go to the Dells tonight with us tonight" Pogue asked us.

"Sure why the hell not but I have nothing good to wear" I said looking at Kate. "Don't worry I will help you out with that and yes we will meet you and the guys at the party Kay" Kate told Pogue he said ok and he left.

"Ok spill what happened in that town forks or wherever you went" Kate said sitting on the bed.

We sat on the bed and I told her everything that happened. By the time I was done she looked like an evil kitten that was about to kill someone. "That bastard I swear all of the guys will kill him if he ever comes back around here."

"Don't worry I don't care what he does" I said calmly. "Ok forget about Gayward lets get ready for the party you got a boy to impress" Kate said looking in the closet.

"Ok what boy do I have to impress really" I asked confused. "Ok come on Caleb of course you guys have been in love with each other since you were like 9 years old" she said in a "DUH" tone.

She got me dressed in a black designer tunic with a plunging neckline. With true religion shorts with a cropped leather jacket over the tunic and also black leather slouch boots.

We drove to the party and got there. "So tell me is Aaron Abbot the same like last time" I asked Kate while we were standing around the party.

"Of course but I think that his brain has gotten smaller and he hits on everyone so get ready for him to start on you." Wow pretty much the same I guess.

"They're here" Kate whispered to me I looked over and saw my boys walking over to us. Kate gave Pogue a kiss and the boys were looking at me. I was looking at my brother he is so grown up. "So Kate who is this" Caleb said looking at me I looked back at him.

"Oh this is Stephanie my new room mate" Kate said looking at me with a look that says "tell them now dammit" I smirked at her. "We used to know a Stephanie u look kinda like her" Reid said shaking my hand.

"Really that is cool I guess so Reid" I said staring at him. He looked at me incredulous. "How do you know my name" he asked shocked.

"Hmm yeah I guess you wouldn't recognize me how about I give you a hint" I said I closed my eyes and let them go black. I opened them and looked at them than let them go back to there normal moss green.

"Miss me much boys" I said looking at all of them. Caleb came up to me and pulled me in a bear hug I wrapped my legs around his torso. "Damn girl I missed you so much more than you could imagine" he whispered against my neck.

My breath hitched in my throat ok maybe Kate was right I have been In love with Caleb like forever. I jumped down from him and got indulged in a bear hug from my brother. "God damn Steph why didn't you tell me." "I was going to surprise ya'll hope you don't mind."

"Aw that is alright as long as you're still here now" Reid said keeping it cool. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice to see you too Reid" I said smirking at him.

"Yeah you know I missed you Bell it is good to have you back" We than heard the Dj telling us the cops were coming.

We all ran out in the forest. "Kate you go back to the dorms I am going to catch up with the guys talk to you later" I yelled at her running to my brother's hummer.

We sped off with the police chasing us. "We going to pull over" Caleb said looking behind us. I leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Come on honey let loose a little nothing bad is going to happen I promise." "Aw what the hell cut across Marblehead."

_(time skip) (a/n sorry didn't feel like writing all of it)_

"How about we stop at the water tower and I will tell you guys everything." "Alright that sounds good" Pogue said. "Well you know everything already Pogue remember." He looked confused than nodded agreeing with me.

We got to the water tower and climbed up there quickly. Did I forget to mention that I am not clumsy at all I am just as graceful as Rosalie or Esme. "Ok now Steffy spill now" Reid said. "Alright than get comfortable it is going to be a long story." "So lemme guess that spell we put on you worked pretty damn well" Tyler said smirking.

"Yes it did ok so I moved to forks you know I was all different and shy which sucked I hated it. On the first day I saw the Cullen's they were like these gorgeous people and so graceful and of course I got interested in them I found out that they are vampires. One day I was listening to my ipod in the parking lot when a van came from behind me. I wanted to use so nothing would happen to me but I couldn't of course. So Edward Cullen saved me from the van so we started dating." Caleb growled softly only I could here I ran my hand up in down his arm getting him to calm down. He looked at me I winked at him.

_(Blah blah blah you know what happens read the books if u don't remember)_

"Dammit I swear if he comes around again I will rip his head off just say the words sis" Tyler growled out eyes turning black. "Ty calm down it's alright you guys can get in line behind Me and Kate ok" I said smirking at them.

They nodded ok we talked a little while more. "Bell I think we all should go home it is getting late" Reid said. I looked at my watch it was 1 in the morning oh yeah tomorrow is a school day than I gotta get my regular hair back.

We all rode home and I was to tired to walk back to my dorm. Caleb was walking with me. I leaned on him he picked me up and started carrying me bridal style.

"I missed you the most Caleb you're the best" I whispered against his neck. "Caleb I think I may be in love with you " I whispered scared. "Bells I have been in love with you since we were 8 years old" he whispered

I looked up in his beautiful chocolate eyes instantly lost in them. I leaned up and kissed him hesitantly on the lips. He instantly replied back god this is heaven. I stood up I hit the wall while he attacked my mouth.

"Oh my god Caleb" I said in between kisses. He pulled away from me and smiled at me.

I pecked him on the lips and smiled back at him. "See you at school tomorrow than I am going to get my regular hair back" he smiled. "Good night I love you" he whispered against my lips.

"Good night Caleb and I love you too" I said kissing him softly and quickly.

I unlocked the door and got in my dorm and got ready for bed Kate was already knocked out. I changed into a green cami and green girl boxers I got my uniform all ready for tomorrow the first day of school I plaited my hair and went to bed.

I couldn't sleep at first so I sent Caleb a text I knew he was asleep already.

_Dammit can't sleep love you meet me out front of school tomorrow with everyone wanna talk-Stephx_

I fell asleep when I felt somebody using a lot all of the sudden it was sudden hit of power that knocked the breath out of me. Probably Reid I gotta talk to him alone tomorrow remember that.

_**Okie Dokie I am starting my first crossover here but certainly not the last one I will be writing I will write TVD stories also another twilight story I think I got the whole thing planned out on my head I hope u like all of the stories coming up soon PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Getting Cozy

Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

I got up early the next morning. Kate was still knocked out so I went to take my shower. I thought about who the hell could've been using so much that late.

It wasn't Caleb wasn't Pogue. Sure as hell wasn't my brother couldn't have been Reid he doesn't have that much power. We have to look in the book and have a meeting about this today.

I got dressed in my uniform god I hate these uniforms they suck. I got dressed and looked at my clock it is now 7:30 school starts at 8 and Kate is still not up.

I went up to her bed and nudged her shoulder. "Kate get up you don't wanna be late today" I mumbled. I nudged her harder this time. "Ah 5 more minutes daddy she muttered in her sleep.

"Ok this is getting ridiculous for crying out loud. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her head. I had the perfect aim it hit her in the back of the head.

"God ok I'm up I'm up god" she muttered sleepily rubbing the back of her head.

"You better hurry the hell up 25 minutes till class starts." She shot up and grabbed her uniform she was running around the dorm like freaking lightning.

After 15 minutes she was done and ready. We than ran out to meet the guys. We saw the guys waiting for us. I walked up to them and hugged Caleb. He kissed me fully on the mouth showing Reid that I was his.

God he's a possessive little fucker. I pulled back surprisingly and they were all looking at me incredulous. "What" I asked with Caleb's arm around my waist.

"You guys are together" Reid asked pouting. "Yes he was carrying me to the dorm I was too tired than I confessed my undying love to him than he confessed his undying love for me also than we shared a slow passionate steamy kiss right outside my dorm" I said acting dramatically.

"Wow Steph never knew you could be such a good actress" Tyler said teasingly. I smiled at my twin. Caleb than smiled into my neck and laying kisses against my throat.

I bit my lip to hold back my moan. "God it looks like you guys have already gotten cozy with each other" Pogue said jokingly.

"Well you think we would be already cozy with each other already since we have been secretly in love with each other since like forever" I said simply.

"Ok you are over exaggerating now" Caleb said rolling his eyes. "So did you guys feel that last night" I asked peeking over at Caleb. He had a straight face with no emotion.

"Yeah I felt it too" he replied emotionless. "Somebody was using big time" Pogue said agreeing with us. The boys than looked at Reid. "What It wasn't me I didn't use after the party last night" he said defending himself.

I could tell Caleb didn't believe him. "Caleb it wasn't him what I felt last night was so much power and I sure as hell know Reid is not that powerful" I said stroking his arm in a claming manner.

"Than who the hell could it be" Caleb asked confused. I thought about I thought about everything I read in the book of damnation.

"Hey you guys remember that Chase guy right" I asked they all nodded yes. Something seemed a little off about him.

Nobody else could have the power could they. It was just the 4 families. But there was another family the Putnam bloodline. Oh hell no he couldn't be a descendant could he.

Caleb shook me lightly. I snapped out of it and looked at him with a look saying I think I know. "What is it Steph come on tell us please" Caleb begged with me.

"We need to look at Chase's file something is up with him and the only other person that could have the power would have to be part of the fifth line" I said they all got confused.

"What I'm saying Chase may be a descendant from John Putnam and it might have been him using so much last night" they all got it than.

"But I can't the Putnam line died during the trials when he got himself killed" Pogue said more confused.

"So the book said John Putnam wasn't the most faithful " I said god it feels like I'm talking to 10 year olds. "We got find Chase's records later but now we got class lets go" Caleb said kissing my cheek. He dragged me to English class.

We went to sit down in the same seat since nobody sat next to Caleb. "Good morning class we have a new student here please stand up and introduce yourself." I sighed and stood up. "Ok just to tell ya'll I'm not new here I'm Stephanie Simms they sent me away for a while but now I'm back" I said quickly.

I sat back down right next to Caleb. I was getting interested in the class when I felt somebody's warm hand stroke my thigh. I looked over to Caleb and saw him try to pay attention to class.

I scooted closer to him and started stroking his thigh right near his member. He bit back a moan and looked over at me. I got a clean sheet of paper from my notebook and started writing Caleb a note.

_I can play better than you baby remember that-Stephanie_

I passed it his way he read it and smirked to himself.

_**Wow we shall see that than sexy it is so on-Caleb**_

He quickly passed it back to me acting like he was paying attention so we didn't get caught.

_Wanna show me more later-Stephanie_

His eyes bulged out of his head when he read my little innuendo. He than smirked and eyed me in my uniform.

_**Sure why the hell not especially you in that uniform-Caleb**_

I giggled silently to myself. But than the stupid teacher had to interrupted our conversation.

"Miss Simms will you please show me your notes. I quickly used a little to change our writing to everything written on the board.

I walked down to the teacher and showed him the paper. He looked surprise that they were actually notes. "Me and Mr. Danvers were just helping each other writing notes down."

"Ok back to work class" the teacher said slightly embarrassed. I went back up to where Caleb was sitting I smirked and winked at him.

We kept on the rest of the class. When the bell ran everyone ran out. I walked with Caleb following behind me. We stopped at our lockers when Caleb yanked me around and kissed me roughly. He shoved his tongue in my mouth exploring every inch of my mouth.

I responded back than my brother had to interrupt us. "Um guys you need to pull away before a teacher has to separate ya'll." We pulled away and smiled at Tyler.

We than walked to history class and the teacher droned on about the witch trials he thought he knew everything he left out a couple details so I decided to put in my input.

I raised my hand and he called on me. "Yes Ms. Simms" he said. "Actually see not only was John Putnam executed for accusation of witch craft also the whole town found out about his transgressions to his wife and back than you would get punished for that so that added another reason to his hanging."

He than decided to challenge me more. "How along did the trials last" he asked I laughed quietly.

"It started in February 1692 and ended in May 1693" I said smirking at him. I could tell he was getting nervous.

"How many were found guilty and executed" he asked again trying to look cocky. "They say there were 20 but they actually forgot to mention another 2 that were burned at stake privately and were never discussed in public but were written down in the private records that not even they Mayor's of Ipswich have seen" I said looking him straight in the eye.

He looked baffled. "How would you know than" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You get to see a lot of private stuff when you are the daughter of one of the founding families" I said smirking at him.

"Eyes on the board class" he said forgetting the battle between us. I went to writing my notes when I felt a hand squeeze my knee. I looked over and saw Caleb writing his notes with one hand and his other was under the table rubbing my leg.

I turned back to my notes he ran his hand higher up my leg close to the place were I really wanted him to touch me.

Than the bell rang time for Health class. I just had that with Kate and Tyler. I went out the class.

I was met by a smirking Caleb waiting for me. "Wow I never knew you were the one into heavy petting damn I was ready to give into you right in front of the whole class" I said smiling widely.

"Usually I'm not but with you it's hard not too" he said pecking me on the lips. I deepened the kiss I than heard the warning bell.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Go you don't want to be late for bio" I said shoving him lightly in the direction of his class.

I ran to health class and sat down next to a smiling Kate. "Hey girl what's up" she asked curious. "Good me and Caleb can't keep our hands off each other and I had a debate with the teacher in history."

_**Sorry I have to stop right there this is a pretty damn short chapter sorry I am too tired and sorry I won't be updating a lot when school starts but I will try I will be starting new stories soon. Im only going to be doing a few more chapters of imprinted than I'm going to try and do a sequel to it I need Ideas for a title for my new Paul/bella story I need help I cannot come up with good titles PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. In this Forever

Chapter 3

Me and Kate sat next to eachother in class passing notes when the teacher wasn't looking it is now 5th period and the boys have swim practice i had mine in 3rd period and 5th period was free period for me.

Me and Kate both went to the practice watching our men in a speedo is very when you see them in the water it makes you want to jump in there with them and have hot steamy wet pool sex.

Caleb knew how much of a turn on it was to used that against me they all came out dressed for practice.

I ran over to Caleb and attacked his mouth responded back but than pulled away."Oh yeah i forgot how much it turns you on to see me at swim practice" I laughed at the face he was making.

"Yes it does you night get lucky if I'm turned on enough after school" i told him with a mischievous naughty glint in my eye.I winked at him and went to lean against the wall.

He looked at me with a questioning look.I laughed at his weird me outside when class is over i mouthed to him with a wink.

Fine whatever you want he mouthed back to me.I smirked at him than turned back to my conversation with was looking at me with her eyebrows raised in question."What" i asked slightly embarrassed.

"You and Caleb were just having a staring contest and he's basically eye fucking you right now mostly checking out your ass" she said in a DUH tone.I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.

I peeked over my shoulder and saw Caleb get in the water."Ok how about we just shut up and cheer for our men" i said smirking at nodded as we watched Caleb against Chase.

I was paying attention to Chase than when Caleb was close to winning i saw Chase's eyes go black i quickly helped Caleb and projected it back to him to me and all the guys it was a blast of power from me and Chase both.

Caleb ended up winning i could tell Chase was steaming over it i knew i would regret it later but i could let _my _Caleb get hurt like that just because of some fucking swimming race.

Caleb got dressed quickly and met me in the hallway where i was waiting impatiently."Did you see what Chase did in there" he asked."Yeah i did who do you think projected it back at him" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"You did that damn you're more powerful than i thought" he whispered giving me a calming kiss on the lips.

"So Chase is the fifth line of the covenant what do we do now" i asked as the other boys came to meet us."Well yeah he obviously exposed himself to us just in there he is probably going to want revenge on Steph for blocking his powers." Pogue said smirking at me.

"Hey shut up i had to do something about it" i said shrugging my shoulders."Yeah you would be the only able to do it not even Caleb could do that baby girl" Reid said to me.

"You know what forget about it i gotta go to biology who has that next" i asked looking at all of and Caleb raised their hands.

"Ok now lets go i just want to go and get my hair back" i whined to everyone.I knew Caleb liked my hair blonde so he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the class room.

I than ran into the only guy i despise at Spenser Aaron fucking Abbot he is so damn ugly but still thinks he's the shit of the whole school.I quickly tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

I silently growled at him he didn't hear me."What the fuck do you want Abbot: i growled out at him."Why don't you ditch those posers and come hang around with a real man" he said raising a eyebrow at me suggestively.

"I think it is backwards why don't i stay with the real men of Ipswich and stay away from you dick heads" i said menacingly.

"Don't act like that" he said."Did you not forget who i am" i asked raising an eyebrow."Who are you than" he asked."Stephanie Simms and I'm with Caleb now so back the fuck off" i growled through clenched teeth.

He let go of my arm and i went to sit next to rubbed my thigh calmingly."I know he ain't never going to leave me alone even if he knows I'm with you" i whispered to him.

"Guess we'll have to prove it to him saying we're in this forever and never going to be apart ever ever" he said while nuzzling my neck.

I leaned down to where he was and pecked him on the lips he leaned in for more as he devoured my mouth."Ms. Simms and Mr. Danvers please stop the PDA class is starting" the teacher said from the front of the classroom.

We pulled away laughing silently to listened to the rest the class occasionally touching and rubbing on eachother.

When class ended i dragged Caleb out of walked with me to my locker."So Nicky's tonight" he asked looking over at me.I peeked over my locker door and nodded yes."After i get my hair back i will call you and maybe you can come pick me up and we could go to your house cuz i think those dorms are so damn small can i stay at your house tonight" i asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

He laughed."Yeah i would love that but we have to worry about my mom" his last words ended sadly.

"Don't worry i love your mom to death and i know she loves me remember i was always a favorite to the parents" i said smiling at him.

I grabbed my bag and went to the meet Kate."See you later babe text ya" i told him i quickly pecked him on the lips and ran to meet Kate.

"Kate come on time to get my old hair back" i told her she than got really hyper."Oh my god i can't wait to see you maybe you can get some highlights they would really look cool" she said in a rush.

I grabbed her in mid jump and stopped her."Kate calm the fuck down i just want my blonde back i don't care don't freak out."

We ran to the car and drove speedily to the reached it me and her ran into the salon like 2 little kids in candy store."How may i help you ladies." I was about to speak when Kate cut me off.

"See her natural hair color is blonde now it is brunette so she wants her regular hair back" she blathered on."Ok i get it so come with me and i will get your hair color back" she said smiling at me.

An hour later she got my hair back she than turned me around the mirror and i had my golden blonde waves back.I jumped up and down screeching happily like a kid on chrismas morning.

Kate ran in and saw me her eyes widened than she jumped on me giving me a bear hug."Oh my god you're back Steph YAY" she screamed out.

"You guys can leave now you're causing a scene" the girl whispered to drove all the way back to the dorms talking about Nicky's tonight.

When we got back i called Caleb."Hey you ready to come over" he asked when he picked up."Yes i am and you're going to love me so much more when you see me" i said with a smile on my face.

"I doubt that already love you too much" he replied back i could here the smile in his voice.

"Ok forget that just come over and come get me" i told him we hung up and i changed out of my school uniform.

I changed into my dark blue bootcut jeans with a light green corset tank top.I slipped on m green converse and let my hair fall free.

I liked to have my natural hair color guys are probably wondering why do i have blonde hair green eyes if Ty has brown hair blue eyes?Well we're paternal twins i have my moms blonde hair and my dad's green eyes.

While Ty has my dad's hair color and my mom's blue it is really hard to explain.

I heard a knock at the door i ran to open it and saw Caleb staring at the ground bored out of his than looked up at me and saw my blonde hair he smiled widely.

"Yeah you're finally back for real" he picked me and kissed me roughly.I pulled away and laughed at him."Ok we will save that for later at your house" i said smiling so widely at him.

We ran to the car he drove speedily to his stopped in front of the Danvers' mansion.I jumped out of the car excited to see Evelyn now i always liked her the best.

Caleb walked with me to the opened the door for me and i went into the living room where Evelyn Caleb's dad passed away she started binge drinking.

I walked over to the chair she was sitting at i kneeled down to heard me and looked over at me.

"Stephanie Isabella it is so nice to have you back" she said smiling her beautiful smile.I looked over at Caleb he knew what i was thinking.

He nodded and went up to his room.I got up and sat right across from Evelyn.I grabbed her hands and held them in mine."Evelyn please talk to me i can't stand to see you this way" i said thickly.

She looked me in the eye and tears flowed down her face."I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you and Caleb it's like i have nobody" she cried out.I than pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Never say that Evelyn you're like my mother i love you to death Caleb loves you so much to he is worried about you we all love you we feel helpless like we can't help you at all never say that you have nobody cuz you have everyone willing to help you" i sobbed out.

"I'm so sorry Stephanie but thank you i will try my hardest to be better it is going to take a while but i will try" she promised through the tears.

We pulled away and wiped the tears away."Evelyn if you need any help or anything just ask me and I'm willing to talk do anything to help you" i promised kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Stephanie i love you you're like a daughter to me and i hope you and Caleb have a happy ending i have a feeling he actually won't end up like his father" she whispered to herself.

"He won't i will make sure of that plus i really know what he's going through i have the power too so we're in this for the long run i love him with my soul" i said to her cracking a small smile.

I left her by herself and went up to Caleb's room.I opened the door and saw him flipping through a random book bored out of his heard me come in he threw the book to the other side of the room when i came to lay down beside him on the bed.

"How did it go" he asked quietly."Good she said she will try and we will help her through everything and she told me she now knows for sure you won't end up like your dad" i said kissing and nipping at his neck.

"and why is that" he asked curious."Because you have me now and we both know what it's like with the power so i know what you're feeling and I'm the only girl in the world that keep your ass in line" i said smirking up at him.

_**Wa la i'm done hope u like it i will start writing together forever tonight and have it up by tomorrow hopefully than either SIS (this story here) or LHU (love haunts us) idk i shall see anyway PLEASE REVIEW! the more reviews i get the more inspiration i get sorry im kinda a review whore lmao anway hope u like this chapter**_


	4. Nicky's

Chapter 4

After an hour of messing around in Caleb's room we decided to go meet the guys at Nicky' was in her room when we left.

I raced Caleb to his mustang i got there first and waited for him to open the drove to Nicky's in a comfortable silence.I than thought about my outfit i was wearing now.

I was wearing my black skinny jeans tucked in my black leather boots that stopped just below my knees.A black long sleeved corset top that i liked for some odd reason and my black lace fingerless gloves.

After i got dressed in it Caleb thought i looked pretty damn he liked it everyone else would.

"So have you had any new girlfriends or flings when i was gone" i asked slightly looked over at me smirking at my of course me being me thought the worse.

He saw the panic in my face,he than decided to calm my panic."No i never even thought of it when you were gone so no need to worry" he told rubbed his hand up and down my thigh calmingly.

I instantly calmed by his touch i placed my hand on top of his saying i was than reached Nicky's i got out as he followed me i walked in i saw everyone stop and stared at me.

They than averted their eyes to mine and Caleb's hands linked together.I ignored them and pulled Caleb over to where the guys were.I saw Reid looking over my body and smiling at my hair color.

He hated being the only blonde of the group he always liked my blonde hair better everyone did.I sat down and smiled at all of than decided to break the silence of the group.

"Damn finally you have your hair back" he said all than laughed out loud at his comment."I'm going to play pool come on baby boy" Reid said as my brother followed him in suit.

I than noticed Chase sitting with smiled a weird smile eyeing me weirdly."So Chase how do you like it at Ipswich so far" i asked with a fake smile trying to get the dirt on him.

"Fine i like it actually" he said answering my question."Hey you wanna play a game of foosball" Chase asked Caleb after a while he went over to the foosball table and started playing.

I started staring off into space than Kate interrupted my thoughts."So do you like your regular hair or do you miss the brunette" she asked me seriously."Well i like my blonde hair best cuz that saying is totally true blonde's do have more fun" i joked winking at her.

We both laughed together we than looked over at the boys and sighed."How does this happen" i asked after a looked over at me questioningly raising an eyebrow asking "what do you mean."

"We were just having fun with them now we are sitting here watching them have fun" i said raising an eyebrow at her too."Well you know boys and their toys" she said like no big deal.

I than got an idea in my head.I haven't had a good dance with Caleb in...god too long.I smiled at Kate, she knew i had an idea in my head.

"Give me a quarter" i said holding out my hand to her."Why" she asked slightly scared."Just give me a quarter and you shall see what i have in mond" i said exasperatedly.

She took a quarter out and passed it over to me.I jumped up and went over to jukebox.I put the quarter in and looked for a song that was cool.I than chose Joan Jett and the blackhearts, i love rock and roll.

I twirled and danced my way over to the foosball table.I saw Caleb stop the game and look over at me i smiled excitedly at him when i reached the table."Come on we haven't danced together in years" i said grabbing his hand.

He let me drag him over to the dance floor.I than started grinding on him and singing along with the lyrics.

"I saw him dancin' there by the record machine knew he must a been about seventeen The beat was goin' strong Playin' my favorite song An' I could tell it wouldn't be long Till he was with me, yeah me And I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come and take your time and dance with me" i sang to him while we danced together.

"Oww" he said singing than heard a crash and stopped and looked over at the pool Reid and Abbot are at it and Caleb quickly exchanged a quick look than ran to break it up.

I grabbed Caleb's jacket and threw it over to him.I followed behind him as we went job during these arguments is Caleb yells at them than i talk it out with them that is how it always is.

Caleb doesn't realize Reid especially doesn't like to be treated like a little kid."What's going on here" Caleb's voice ringing with authority."He bet that i couldn't make a combo shot and i did" Reid's voice rang out.

"No you didn't cheater" Aaron said shoving at Reid big mistake was about to hit him square in the face when Nicky interrupted coming from behind the bar with a bat.

"Take it outside ladies" Nicky said silently threatening them with the bat."Sure thing Nicky" Aaron said he and his goonies shoved past Caleb and the boys.

We all went out to the alley cuz this would be the time where Caleb would yell at them than they end up using on eachother.

"What were you thinking" Caleb asked looking at Reid that is always his open question."We were just playing" Reid answered in his cocky i don't care and Pogue just stood by and watched the whole thing go down.

"Yeah come on Caleb they were suckers for it" Tyler interjected defending hell no my baby brother better have not used so stupidly out in the open like that.

I started nodding my head.I went into the twin telepathy bond with Tyler.

**How could you be apart of this Tyler why mom and dad taught us better than that**

_Come on Steph calm down it was just some fun_

I than shook my head disappointingly at him he looked down avoiding my gaze.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy" Reid growled out walking past grabbed him by the shoulder stopping me.

"I'm not finished with you yet" Caleb growled right than grabbed Caleb's wrist and his eyes turned pitch black.I saw the veins literally almost pop out of Caleb's hand.

Caleb closed his eyes because of the power Reid was radiating."Reid stop" Caleb choked didn't let go so Caleb lost 's eyes turned black and blasted Reid to the wall.

"What will it take for you to get it, it's addictive you moron" Caleb started going into his usual lecture while Reid was getting up.

"You've seen what it could do if you abuse it, you want that, that's your business but if you use out in the open like you did tonight that will risk exposing us all and i won't let that happen" Caleb said looking over at Reid pissed off.

Reid than levitated a keg or whatever in the air."My powers greater than yours" Caleb said matter of fact not greater than my buddy so i could intervene any time i want but i think i just wanna see it this one time.

"Not until you ascend" Reid growled out."Alright go for it tough guy" Caleb said letting Reid take a threw the can over at him but he blocked it.

He than sent another blast at Reid sending him into the fence on the other side of the alley ok now this was getting to not was than ready to go for him again but Pogue got to him trying to hold him back.

"Stop this is crazy" Pogue said exasperatedly.I ran up infront of him trying to get him to calm down."It's for his own good if you keep using like you did tonight like last night when you ascend you'll be as good as dead" Caleb yelled out at Reid.

I grabbed Caleb's face in between my hands and made him look at me."Caleb baby shh calm down i will talk it out with him please just calm down this isn't what we're about don't ruin everything that our families have worked for over 4 centuries" i said pleading with him.

His eyes went back to the beautiful chocolate brown i let him go and i hugged him tightly.I kissed him softly smiling at him."Let me talk to him please" i asked giving him the eyes.

He nodded silently agreeing with me.I turned around and walked over to where Reid and Ty were was trying to calm Reid down but it wasn't working.

i decided to be assertive with him today they both went to far tonight.I just walked up and slapped him out of the growled at me like he was the best damn thing.

"Stop Reid calm down what Caleb was trying to say is you can't risk killing yourself over just some power that is cool and all our families worked so hard and i know you may act like you don't care about anything but i can tell you you care about all of us you would kill for us so just please don't use as much we all love you Reid we want you to stay alive even after you ascend" i said finishing my speech.

I saw his blue gray eyes soften after my nodded speechless and hugged me brotherly.I hugged him back tightly,i closed my eyes remembering memories of our childhood together.

I pulled away smiling softly at him.I than walked back over to Caleb who was staring at the ground for some reason.

I lifted his chin up telling him to look at me."What's wrong" i asked worried."Nothing just what you said is true i feel ashamed" he said quietly."Caleb William Danvers you stop right now you have nothing to be ashamed up you're the best man in the world you fucked up big deal everyone does" i said assertively.

He nodded, than smiled at me, i smiled back happy with myself."Let's go home" he said quietly smiling a heartbreaking suggestively dirty smile.I smirked back at him and nodded.

We got in the car, i leaned into his shoulder while he was driving he leaned over quickly and kissed me on top of the head.

I yawned and stretched like a kitten, than leaned back into his embrace my eyelids stroked my hair softly i will not go to sleep i will try to stay up with him.

"So Reid is rubbing off on Ty isn't he" i asked silently worried."Yeah when you left he was upset so Reid started making him feel better and hang out with him" he said quietly answering.

"Great just what we need another mini Reid walking around fucking anything at Spenser with a skirt" i grumbled out scrunching my nose in disgust.

He laughed and stopped us in front of the house.I got out and stumbled tired to was able to catch me before i fell face down in the ground.I whispered my thanks to him and than just fell asleep right there.

Tonight was a good night

_**An; Hey guys i am back i finally was able to write another chapter of this i think some stories might be on hold for a while till i catch up i don't know what to update next PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what you want to see more of :D**_


	5. Flashbacks

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning right next to the man of my dreams just with his dog tags and sweat pants on,yummy!I sighed happily god i love this life.

He looked down at me smiling his heartbreaking smile.I smiled widely back at him leaning up.I kissed him deeply not caring about morning breath cuz we both have it so it doesn't matter.

I jumped up and ran into the shower he was looking at me dumbfounded.I smiled mischievously at him waving my hand telling him to follow he than followed me quickly like a lost puppy.I smiled at how cute he was.

I quickly turned the shower on as we helped each other strip and get in the this is clearly not sexual we just have to get ready for school we can't waste no time,we quickly jumped out and i wrapped myself tightly in a fluffy black towel around me pushing my boobs out.

When i got back into the room i realized that i didn't have my uniform."Shit" i muttered quietly to myself.I than decided it would be alright to use just for that.I felt my eyes go pitch black as my uniform popped on real quick.I turned around and saw Caleb staring at me i smiled sweetly at him and grabbed my bookbag, running down the stairs.

He followed me quickly with his uniform on already.I quickly grabbed a muffin taking a huge chunk off of it chewing he watched me weirdly and puzzled at my rushing, i swallowed the big piece in my mouth and smiled reassuringly at him.

He raised an eyebrow in question."Why so rushed" he asked curious watching me."I don't know really surprisingly i might be excited for school i think it is something important today" i said trailing off looking into space thinking.

"Tryouts are today i totally forgot" i said loudly which made Caleb jump 10 feet in the air.I laughed rolling on the ground at his expression.I composed myself and sat back down on the island in the kitchen looking over at Caleb smiling like an idiot at him.

"Tryouts for what" he asked looking at me questioningly."Dance team Snider is going to try and take my spot like she did for the past 2 years but she needs to know that the bitch is back and i am here to take back my thrown her 15 minutes of fame is over" i said as a sexy sneer curled my lip.

He laughed glad that someone is going to finally throw Kira off her thrown and take over cuz lets face it no one likes her she is a total not all the time,i used to hang out with her when we were in middle school but than in freshman year things fucking Abbot came and changed her into a complete different person definitely not the Kira i knew and than we became enemies fighting over everything.

I thought to myself i am going to have to try and get through to her cuz truth be told i miss her.I looked over at Caleb he nodded, he knew how hurt i was when Kira dumped me for Aaron and that hurt quickly turned into anger.

And that was when i got my powers.I never talked to any of the boys at first i shut them out than eventually Ty staged me an intervention because i was really self harming myself and he found out by reading my thoughts about it one day.

He tried to talk to me but i quickly pushed him day when i got home i saw all the guys and parents there.

**Flashback**

**I was walking home from another crappy day at hair had pink highlights running through my hair as it was in a messy ponytail with strands hanging again i saw Kira with Aaron again and she doesn't even look at once again i cut myself Ty found out cuz he is a nosy bastard and tried to confront me but i quickly walked away from him.**

**Just like i have been doing to everyone else.i loved Kira like my own blood sister than she dumps me for dickhead Abbot just to be popular and it doesn't even look like she cares about what i do.**

**i opened the door to the Simms' mansion.I threw my backpack on the step walking into the foyer."Mom dad I'm home" i yelled to them i didn't get any answer.I than hear rustling and shifting in the living room.**

**I dragged myself into the living room and saw everyone Tamara and Jacob Parry were there along with and William with and David Garwin with Reid there and my parents.**

**They all had a straight face staring at me weirdly.I instinctively pulled the sleeve of my sweater up again."Um hey why is everyone here" i asked didn't sya anything just had a staring contest with the carpet.**

**"What is wrong with you guys what's wrong" i asked worried."Stephanie please sit down" Vanessa told me in a emotionless voice."No i am not sitting down till someone tells me what the hell is going on" i yelled getting pissed at everyone here.**

**"Stephanie Isabella Simms sit down" my father snapped at me.I sat down on the floor away from everyone else."Steph we know what you've been doing" my mother said quietly.I looked over at Tyler and totally lost it.I shot up and lunged at him.**

**"How could you, you son of a bitch how could you do this to me" i screeched punching him roughly.I than felt someone grab me and restrain me.I struggled and saw it was Pogue."Steph calm down he did it to help you, you can't keep doing this to yourself just because of Kira" Pogue said grabbing me again as i pushed him away.**

**"Le me go" i screamed tears coming down both of my cheeks as i try to get out of his hold.I than thought of the only thing i could to get him to let go of me.I closed my eyes tightly so they wouldn't see it.**

**I knew i would regret it later but hell i regret my whole life."You will let me go now" i said using compulsion on his grip loosened as he let me free,as my eyes returned to their regular mist green i made a run for it.**

**I ran to the back door trying to open it was locked and it couldn't be opened they put a spell on it knowing what i would do.I than turned around looking around for somewhere to run and hide like i always do.**

**I couldn't find any place to go so my form sagged to the ground as my body racked with sobs.I don't know why but out of instinct i put my shield up."Steph please we just want to help you" Reid actually pleaded with me."No you can't help me i am a weirdo freak different no one else is ever going to have to deal with the struggle i have to everyday i am the only damn girl witch in the records" i said rambling on.**

**"No you're not please stop this we can help you, you're our sister we love you Kira is not worth all of this" Caleb told me.I looked him in the eye and believed shield came down and i jumped up and started crying into his shoulder.**

**"Shh baby girl it's ok we are going to get through this you are never alone you have us" he whispered comfortingly in my hair.**

I than had a huge smile on my face while Caleb looked puzzled once again."Ok what were you daydreaming about" he asked me.I smiled at him remembering that was the day i fell in love with him.

"The day i knew i was in love with you" i said quietly."When was that" he asked curious now."The day everyone was at my house" i whispered looking down at the floor.

I felt his warm strong arms wrap around me."Shh that is all in the past baby girl now it is me and you" he whispered quietly.I smiled and we ran out to the car driving speedily to school not wanting to be late.

As we got there we ran all the way to English when we ran into the conversated before class started than we just went on with our normal auditions for the team were at lunch time.

I ran into the gym all dressed i saw Kira standing there waiting was just me and her in here.I ran up to her and smiled deivously at her as she turned around."Hello Kira we meet again" i said sarcastically walking in a circle around her.

She didn't seem happy her ugly sneer graced her surprisingly beautiful eyes softened when i decided i should talk to her now."Kira i loved you like my sister i would do anything for you and you gave up our friendship over Abbot and you didn't even seem to care that i was cutting myself because of you" i hissed out at her eyes widened at my statement."Steph i am so sorry i never meant to make you hurt that much that you had to do that to yourself please forgive me" she said silently.

"Maybe i will forgive you when you dump dickhead Abbot and the real Kira is back not some snooty little whore that Aaron turned you into" i said running off forgetting about tryouts

_**An:i am done i worked on this all today i hope u like it PLEASE REVIEW! hope u like that drama between Kira and Stephanie (Bella)  
**_


	6. Trust In Somone

Chapter 6

I sat against the lockers knowing they would find me eventually. I than saw Kate run up to me with a questioning look on my face.

"Whats wrong Steph" she asked genuinely concerned. I looked over at her. Realizing how stupid I was. How could I waste my time over Kira when I had my sister right in front of me.

I smiled at her sisterly she looked more confused. "I just realized I have been wasting my time over Kira when I have the one girl that is my sister right here in front of me" I whispered smiling at her.

She smiled back in awe. I leaned in and hugged her tightly. "Sisters forever you are never leaving me" I whispered the last part kind of needy and emotional.

"Aw looks like 2 girls are bonding, every guys wet dream" Pogue said jokingly from behind us. We pulled apart to see Caleb and Pogue laughing their heads off.

"Laugh it up boys but just to let you know if you mess with me I could tell the whole school your deepest darkest secrets that even Kate don't know" I said threatening saying the last part to Pogue.

Their eyes widened, their mouths gapped opened. "You wouldn't" they both said with a gasp. I raised an eyebrow my eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "Try me" I said seriously.

"Ok fine we will shut up" they said at the same time. Me and Kate laughed but than Kate's face sobered up.

"What secrets I don't know about" she asked looking up at Pogue suspiciously.

"Like when we were in third grade we had to perform in front of the school and Pogue got so scared he peed his pants in front of thousands people." Kate looked like she was going to have a heart attack. She wanted to laugh so badly but she knew she shouldn't because it is her boyfriend.

"Don't worry you can laugh Kate Pogue doesn't care" I said patting her on the back. With that said she burst out laughing loudly. After a couple minutes she stopped laughing.

"Hey have do you guys know who the new kids that are coming here tomorrow" Caleb asked changing the subject.

Kate smiled to herself, which meant she knew who they were. "No I don't but of course Kate does" I said cocking my head in Kate's direction. "Spill Kate" Pogue and Caleb said at the same time.

"Well there is 5 of them and their last names are the…Cullens" she said the last part nervous about my reaction. I was ready to scream and punch the lockers but than I knew I had to stay calm.

"What the fuck" I screeched kicking the lockers pretty damn hard for a girl. I started hyperventilating like a spaz. Pogue and Caleb knew this wasn't good. So Pogue took Kate somewhere else while Caleb would try to calm me down.

Caleb grabbed me from behind but me being me struggled wanting to use to destroy everything in my path. "Let me go Caleb" I said caught up in my anger.

"No calm down please I promise everything will be ok" he whispered soothingly in my ear. By the sound of his voice I felt all of my anger vanish away. I melted against him closing my eyes.

"Good girl" he whispered kissing the top of my head. He let me out of his vice grip as I turned around to face him. "Thank you" I said cradling his face in my hands. "For what" he asked confused.

"For being the best boy friend in the world, for calming me down and being there, and for being you" I finished kissing him on the lips lightly.

"Well it is easy being a good boyfriend with you baby" he said smiling his crooked smile at me.

"Ok Romeo and Juliet we gotta get to class" my dear brother and Reid said coming up to us. "Ok you really need to work on your English cuz clearly Romeo and Juliet were impossible lovers and forbidden and me and Caleb are nothing like that, (A) I am not stupid enough to kill myself because I think my soul mate is dead I make sure they are and than besides I would never do that" I said confusing myself by my speech.

"Nerd" Reid coughed out jokingly. "Shut up or else you are going to have a 5 inch heels up your ass you ass" I said laughing silently. I saw a look of pure terror cross his features. "I apologize" he said quietly as we all walked off to our classes.

I sat in the next class silently thinking about when the Cullens come here would they notice me but they couldn't I look so different. I didn't realize the teacher asked me to answer a question till Kate kicked my under the desk.

I quickly snapped out of it and looked over at the teacher. I quickly read his mind with my eyes closed. The question was who were the 2 feuding families in Romeo and Juliet.

"The Capulet's and the Montague's were the 2 main families in the story" I said inwardly smirking at his expression.

He went back droning on in his boring lecture. I sighed quietly and started doodling over the back of my notebook. I started doodling my name everywhere around it.

I than felt Reid kick me under the desk hard for that matter. "Ow" I said quietly not wanting to make a scene in the class again. "What the hell was that for" I whispered leaning over to him.

He shrugged his shoulders like the stupid kid he is. I let my eyes close lightly as they turned pitch black. I sent a wave of pain to him telepathically. I felt him flinch from the pain.

I let my eyes go back to their bright green. I saw im with his head on the desk in pain. I smirked to myself and leaned down to him. "Next time you decide to kick me or anything it will be worst than that" I threatened quietly menacing in his ear. He flinched again not from pain but from fear. I sat back in my chair enjoying this moment of Reid Garwin afraid of me a girl that is only 5.5 and 110 pounds.

I jumped up quickly when the bell rang moments later. I didn't feel like going to class for the rest of the day so I just started walking out to my car daydreaming. I looked up to open my car, I gasped scared of the silhouette that leaned against my car. What the hell!

**Oh dear who could it be? Well I don't know actually I do but if u wanna find out sooner please review ****and I will update quicker well not really I just can't decide i will have a poll up and u can vote who u want to be waiting for her at the car**

**-love Mystery-**


	7. Secrets To The Chase

I jumped 10 feet in the air. "Stephanie nice to see you" Chase muttered darkly chuckling at the end. I stepped back scared of what he would do to me, he is probably super pissed for me shield his power away from Caleb.

"So I saw that little savior act you did for Caleb at the swim meet today, very stupid of you try to go against me" he whispered silently in my ear. I shivered out of fear. "I want you to be a good girl and keep your mouth shut" he said standing in front of me.

"About what" I asked turning around to leave not bothering to let him answer. He than grabbed my arm roughly pulling me back. I stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. I than did something that caught him off guard.

I grabbed his arm and locked it behind his back standing behind him. I was able to see that Chase has raped many girls in his past, he used them and nothing else. Except for Adriana his girlfriend that died in a car accident. She looked almost like me, except for some things.

"Listen Chase I am not one of those little sluts you can rape and use than kill when you're finished with me, cuz odd enough I can actually fight back and kill you" I growled in his ear jerking his head back.

"And I know I may look like Adriana, but you are not going to try to make me into her, cuz I am nothing like her" I growled like an animal. I than let his head go and threw him to the side, quickly driving off before he could get to me.

I than realized what the hell am I doing I live in the dorms here on campus. I didn't want to face Chase again. So I quickly used to teleport myself to my dorm.

I dropped my backpack on the ground and quickly paced around my room. What did Chase want with us, we didn't do anything. I than slipped off my shoes and draped myself across the width of my bed.

Dammit all he wants to do is kill us for our powers. Except for me, have a replacement for Adriana. I definitely have to talk to the boys about this and what we are going to do.

I than felt darkness surround me as I fell asleep, in the same position draped across the bed.

I felt someone shaking me violently. "Aw 5 more minutes Tyler" I mumbled sleepily not knowing what I was saying. I hear multiple chuckles like everybody was in the room watching me. "Steph.. Come on wake up" a soft female voice whispered in my ear. I ignored it dozing off into dreamland.

"Stephanie get your ass up" a male voice yelled in my ear. I than felt myself jump up out of the bed and see who was the one that scared the hell out of me. I saw everybody with a straight face except for Reid, who was hiding in the back behind everyone.

I felt my eyes darken, but not from using. Everybody else stepped back clearing the way. I than lunged skillfully at him pinning him to the ground. I straddled his waist growling at him.

"What the hell is matter with you blondie you of all people should know never wake me up or else you will die" I growled out pissed off that I was interrupted with sleep. I than slapped him hard across the face which left a big huge mark. "Now if you ever wake me up like that again I will come to you in your sleep and cut off your dick and than feed it to the wolves" I threatened lowly menacing.

He nodded wordlessly afraid of me. I than realized I still had my school uniform on oh shit I just gave everyone a free show. I jumped up speedily smoothing my skirt out.

"Ok what could you guys possibly want so badly, you had to wake me up from my little nap" I said sarcastically. "Because when you left we saw Chase leave and we wanna know what happened because he most likely followed you out" Pogue said rushing out before I slapped him and everybody else.

"Well can you guys give me a minute to change out of this uniform, than we will have a meeting at the colony house" I said nodding my head over to Kate. They got what I was saying and nodded ok leaving me and Kate in the room alone.

I quickly ran to my closet grabbing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a green tank top, slipping my leather jacket on with my neon green converse. "Bye Kate I will be back in about an hour or so than we will all go to Nicky's" I said hugging her tightly. "Ok I'll hold you to it Stephy" she said smiling at me jokingly.

I nodded my head promising. I than ran out to the hallway, just to bump into Caleb's chest. From the hardness of it, I almost fell on the floor. But he quickly grabbed saving me from the fall. I smiled at him thankfully than quickly jumped on him, and kissed him deeply.

He quickly replied back by plunging his tongue, exploring every inch of my mouth. "Ok break it up you 2 we don't wanna all lose our lunch" Tyler said disappointingly next to us. We pulled away grinning and laughing our heads off.

"Ok lets go to the colony house and have the meeting" I said turning around heading for the cars. We all drove down to the Danvers colony house speedily not wasting time. As we got there we heard Gorman the Danvers' caretaker shoot his gun off like usual.

"Gorman it's all of us" I yelled out to him. I saw him in the window nodding his ok. We walked in and went downstairs to the basement, where the meetings of the covenant all were even back in the 1600s.

We all sat around the circle as Caleb brought the book out into the middle of the circle as the fire lit around it. "So tell us what happened" Reid asked getting straight to the point. "When I felt Chase was there and he knew it was me that did that thing at the swim meet" I said clearing my throat quickly.

"He was going to do something but I walked away, than he grabbed me by the arm, and I did a reverse move that had his arm pinned behind his back" I said smiling at myself proudly.

"And when I touched him I got this horrible vision with a creepy scary feeling" I said pulling my knees into my chest slightly scared. "What did you see" they all asked at the same time. "I saw that he has raped and mutilated many girl in his past, just used them except for one named Adriana he was in love with her but than she died, and she looks just like me" I muttered out angrily.

They froze and looked shocked that, that could be possible. "Were you able to find out what he wants with us" Caleb asked moving it along. "Yes he wants to kill all of us for the power he is already to addicted, he had his father will his to him" I said trailing off looking at their shocked faces.

* * *

**An:ok so it was Chase sorry on my poll it was a tie, and it seemed easier for me to write with Chase as the one there… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will update imprinted over the weekend and I will start writing the next chapter for together forever soon and try to get it up, than imperfect imprints I will try. I will tell you the official schedule for all next week what stories I will be updating on each day.**


	8. Emotions gone haywire

_**Stephanie Isabella Simms**_

_**Ok so sorry if this is a little to rushed, I'm just trying to get chapters done so I will be able to enjoy most of my holiday with my family **_

_**I own nothing **_

_**so here is the chapter

* * *

**_

"Than what the hell are we going to do" Reid asked the obvious. "HE wants Caleb, because he is the one ascending now" I said fidgeting silently looking down.

"What else would he want" they all asked looking at me since I had all the answers. "He wants me" I said shortly looking at their reaction. "Well the way he probably wants you is obvious ever guy in Ipswich wants to get in your pants" Reid said smirking smugly to himself.

"Shut up Reid for fuck's sake" I said angrily getting irritated. "He wants me for my power since I ascended early" I said trailing off remembering that night when I was 17 in Forks. "YOU DID" they all asked surprised.

"When I was in Washington" I said simply not going into details. "I can take him down" I whispered supposedly to myself, but they heard me. "No you're not doing this on your own" they all said again. "Yes I am I have too because I can do it without doubting that I will get killed or any of my family will die along with me" I said passionately stubborn.

"Well still no" Caleb and Tyler said together both just as stubborn as me. "I can do it, why can't you guys just let me" I yelled pissed more now. I closed my eyes, knowing they are turning pitch black now. I than heard things start to fly around hitting the walls. I than knew I was using so much, but I couldn't stop it.

I opened knowing they were still the same. Than another fire started right in front of me as my emotions started going haywire. I felt one of the guys grab me and hold me, trying to calm me down. "Steph please stop I'm sorry me and you need to talk about this alone just stop" Caleb begged silently in my ear so only I would hear him.

I froze in his arms, my eyes going back to their normal frost green blue eyes. "What have I done" I asked myself horrified of how out of control I just got. "I'm fine now I swear I am" I said swallowing the lump building in my throat. He wordlessly let go of me knowing I meant it. I than ran out quickly before they knew what I was doing.

I ran out of the house passing Gorman as I exited the colony house. I made a beeline to the woods. I stopped when I knew I was far away from them to catch me. I climbed the nearest tree, like I always used to do when I was younger.

I was a skilled climber, like a boy. I tried sitting on the highest branch, that could balance my weight. The fat willow tree I was on now, was always my tree I realized I always end up here somehow.

I didn't cry because I knew I couldn't I never really cried that much. I ripped a leaf off the nearest branch, twirling it around in my fingers. I than heard something snap westwards. I came eastwards so I know it ain't the boys finding me.

I used to sense who it was. It was Chase, it doesn't surprise me he was out here. I jumped down quietly so he didn't hear me coming behind him. I let my eyes darken completely as he felt me use from behind him. He was about to turn around but I than teleported myself behind the tree.

"Come on Chase you can do better than that" I whispered, the wind making my statement like part pf the wind. I than ran out in front of him, not wanting to play games with him.

"Wow nice to see you Stephanie" he said fake chirpiness in his voice. "Yeah yeah whatever cut the crap Chase" I said harshly. He smirked, and still plated innocent with me.

I used to throw a branch at him, which hit him in the head. But he didn't falter at all, weirdly. He than threw ah energy ball at me, but I quickly dodged it. I quickly threw another one at his weak spot which, caught him off guard.

I laughed in his face, as he cringed deeply in pain. He than kicked his leg out, which knocked me on my feet. I jumped back up, punching him square in the face. He got knocked down quickly from the punch. I kicked him quickly in the gut, smirking as he groaned out loudly in pain.

"Never mess with me Chase I could easily kill you without even knowing it myself" I said threateningly, smirking widely proud of myself again. "I'm going to get you for this, just wait you know this is never over" he said trying to seem menacingly.

"It's never over" I whispered silently. "You can try all you want, but guess what Chase" I asked kneeling down to his level. "I always win" I whispered menacingly, stabbing him with the knife I manifested.

He screamed out in pain from the wound. "Wow Chase looks like you got a little booboo there, better get it cleaned up before you die" I whispered in fake innocent voice.

I stood up and quickly teleported myself to the Danvers' mansion knowing all the boys would be there. My hair was all messed up with bloodstains, with my hands all bloodied up with CHASE'S blood.

They all jumped up when I got there, staring at me. "What the hell happened" they all asked quickly looking at me. "I got him, I think he should be gone now" I whispered in a far out voice.

"What… what the hell Steph look at me" Caleb said grasping my shoulders. I looked into his eyes my full attention on him. "What happened" he asked sternly demanding a damn good answer from me. "I saw Chase in the woods and we started fighting, I hit him with a couple energy balls, broke his jaw probably and kicked him clean in his gut" I said quickly.

"But that doesn't explain, the blood on your hands baby girl" Pogue said looking over at me worriedly. I knew what he was thinking during that statement. I nodded my head no to his unasked question.

"Chase threatened me, and I took it badly so I manifested a knife quickly and stabbed him, that's why" I finished off quietly. "So what do we do now" I asked quietly scared. Evelyn must've been there through the whole conversation, sitting on the couch. "Let's get you cleaned up first" she said putting her arms around my shoulders taking me off to get cleaned up without another word.

* * *

**sorry the update is late i went to bed early because i felt like crap, so sorry and my brothers were on the computer not letting me on it**


	9. Game On

_Stephanie Isabella Simms

* * *

_

I ripped myself out of Evelyn's grasp when we hit the hallway, running to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, as I sunk to the ground in a sobbing heap.

I hate this, for some reason I don't know why. I sighed, remembering back when I was only 13, how my life sucked back than.

But I knew I couldn't go back to that. Than a wave of nausea strike me, as I crawled over quickly to the toilet, puking up all I had to eat today. As I heaved I felt my head start to spin. After I was done, I layed myself on the floor having like a mini panic attack.

I felt the tears fall down, uncontrollably. I jumped up trying to calm myself down, I can't go crazy now, not now especially. I went to the sink, splashing ice cold water across my face, trying to get myself to calm down. I knew I had the blood all off my hands now, but I looked a total mess. With mascara all running down my face with all makeup fucked up because I was crying. I grabbed a towel and quickly, went to just take a shower not caring about anything.

As I stepped in the hot spray I felt myself relax instantly. Everything seemed to melt away as I felt every muscle in my body sooth and loosen up. I massaged my scalp softly with the shampoo and conditioner. After making sure to get every part of my body extra clean. I got out of the shower drying myself off.

I knew I had nothing else to put on so I teleported myself to Caleb's bedroom, knowing I had a few pairs of pajamas kept here for when I stay here at night.

I grabbed a set of dark green pajama shorts with a dark green cami to go with it. I didn't feel like brushing my hair, so I decided to go now stairs to tell the boys that I am alright.

I started down the grand staircase when I heard all four of the boys voices talking about me of course. "It seems she doesn't seem to be strong enough to take on Chase, so maybe you should take care of him Caleb" Tyler said interjecting and what he was saying before. "Well yeah it is clear she is distraught because she would hate to kill somebody" Reid said siding with Tyler like he always does.

I walked down the stairs silently, walking soundlessly to the lounge room without them noticing me coming down the stairs. I stopped in the doorway of the lounge room with my hands on my hips with a stern expression on my face. "So you guys talk about me like I'm some kind of nutcase" I said catching all of their attentions.

"Steph, no we weren't…." Caleb tried explaining but I cut him off. "Yes you were, I heard exactly what you said, that and I quote, she is not strong enough, and she is distraught and can't handle killing anybody" I said the last part to Reid glaring at him.

He looked down, guilty that he said anything about me in the first place. I balled my fists angrily, striding over to him. "Well I'm about to knock somebody 10 feet under the ground that can change your opinion" I said lifting my fist ready to nail him in the jaw.

But Caleb and Pogue quickly grabbed me, restraining me. "Let me go, your lucky I don't send you all 10 feet under ground for not trusting me" I said exasperatedly yelling.

"Stephanie calm the fuck down, you're going crazy" Caleb said forcing me to look at him. I looked him straight in the eye, feeling myself start to calm down after a few deep breaths.

"Pogue, you can let go of me now, I won't be killing anyone tonight" I said my voice getting thick. He let go of me without another word said. Caleb saw the look I had on my face. "Time to go sleep for you" he said coming up to me, sweeping me off my feet surprising me.

He carried me upstairs to his room silently. When we got to his room, he dumped me on his bed, with a smirk. He tucked me in silently, surprised that I let him. "Will you stay with me" I asked like a little scared girl. "I gotta kick them out first, but I promise I will be up here as soon as they leave" he said leaning down pressing a soft loving kiss into my forehead. I closed my eyes in contentment.

He quickly left, to go talk to the guys, well kick them out really. I felt myself start to drift off into my dream world, when I heard Caleb come in and climb into bed, spooning me from behind, as we both fell into a comfortable peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Next Morning_

I was woken up by Caleb gently shaking my shoulder, whispering in my ear, telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes, yawning sleepily. "I don't wanna go to school" I whined like a little girl. "To bad you have to, those vamps are coming today" he said the last part hesitantly afraid of my reaction.

"Ok than" I groaned out jumping up. I ran into the bathroom, catching the shower before he knew it

I quickly took a shower, I feel better than I did yesterday. Today I am going to be happy smile, but the Cullen's wouldn't know what I look like right? Because I have blonde hair with green eyes, not the ugly brown hair and brown eyes. Well except for Caleb he looks hot with the dark brown locks and soulful chocolate brown eyes.

I quickly snapped myself out of it, before I got in too deep. I jumped out of the shower, dressing in my black lace slip and girl boxers, running out to his bedroom. His eyes visibly widened at my wardrobe, which made me smirk. "No" I said simply answering his impure thoughts of me.

He frowned at me knowing what I meant. "Now I have to get dress, get your ass in the shower" I said yanking him up from the bed. I shoved him in the direction smacking him in the ass, before he was out of my reach.

He looked back at me shocked at my actions, but I just smiled freely. "A hot ass, you have too" I concluded turning around. He went into the shower without another word, silently laughing. I grabbed the extra school specially designed uniform set I kept here.

I slipped it on quickly and silently. I checked myself in the mirror checking my reflection. I brushed quickly through my wild curls, trying to make them look a little bit normal looking.

Caleb got out of the shower all dressed and ready. But his tie was messed up like always. I frowned involuntarily, he knew why I frowned at him. I walked up to him, yanking him down to my level by the tie, which caused him to choke out of shock.

I adjusted it quickly, smiling to myself. After I adjusted the tie to look fine, we ran down stairs not wanting breakfast. "Race ya" I said happy go lucky type of voice. He smiled happy that I am in a good mood.

We raced each other, me getting there first. "HA I WIN" I said jumping up and down gleefully. He nodded speechlessly, not wanting to say anything. We got in the car, I closed my eyes as the engine purred to life, enjoying the sound.

"Today is going to be good, nothing will ruin it, not Chase not the Cullen's no one" I said promisingly looking over at Caleb admiring his profile. "Really why is that" he asked his voice curious. "Because lately, we haven't enjoyed ourselves as a couple it has been all heavy, so we need at least one day off" I said softly looking at his expression.

We got to school, seeing Pogue and Kate were already there, sitting at a bench talking privately. I got out of the car, with a soft smile on my face. Kate saw me get out of the car. She jumped up and tackled me into a hug.

"Omigod are you ok, Pogue told me everything that happened last night" she said in a jumbled rush. I smiled, happy that she cared about me. "Shh… calm down Kate, I am fine GREAT actually" I said gleefully grinning from ear to ear.

She pulled away happy that I wasn't upset or anything. We all sat down together at the picnic table enjoying the mild fall weather. Reid and Tyler joined the conversation soon after. As me and Kate were talking about our future shopping for the fall formal coming up soon, which happened to be on Caleb's birthday the night he is suppose to ascend, wonder how that will turn out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a red BMW m3 and silver Volvo pull up to the parking lot. "Looks like we officially have our new animal killers here" I said interrupting everybody's conversation at the table. They all turned their attention to where I was looking. "Game on" I muttered to myself smirking.

* * *

_Ok so this is my update yeah I know the beginning might have been a little weird but who cares, that's what I wanted to write… So the Cullen's are finally in Ipswich and Bella wants to play with them… PLEASE REVIEW! I will be finishing pretty soon maybe before or after chrismas_


	10. The Truth

Stephanie Isabella Simms

"Hey Steph how about we go and introduce ourselves and try to show them around school, they won't know that you're you" she said whispering silently. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Kate you're a genius, I now have to best plan" I said smiling to myself. "God your girl is devious" Reid whispered slapping Caleb in the shoulder. "But he loves it" I stated winking at Caleb.

"Ok come on Kate let's go" I said standing up slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder. "Let's go to our lockers first" she said quickly. We ran to our lockers and got everything that we needed and went to find the Cullen's.

We found them sitting at a picnic table by themselves, like they always do at any school. We walked over and stood in front of them with Kate in front, who was planning on doing all the talking.

"Hi I'm Kate, you guys must be the Cullen's" Kate said with her bubbly personality coming out. They just looked at her and smiled lopsidedly but barely.

"We thought we could help you around the school, since it's your first days here" she said with a short lived smile. They still didn't say anything to me, which kinda started to piss me off.

I leaned down slapping my hands on the table in front of them getting their attention. "Listen you may think, that since you guys are all immortally beautiful and everything that you're are higher than all of us, well guess what you're not, this is our territory and you're just newbies here so if I were you I would watch yourselves" I growled out with my teeth bared at them.

They seemed surprised by my outburst, but quickly composed themselves. They hated me, so much they wanted to attack me, but they tried to compose themselves. I smiled in self victory, to myself. "That's right you guys can't do anything to me can't ya" I taunted with a devious smile gracing my features.

They seemed shocked by my statement, they had these stupid looks across all their faces. "Come on Kate, it seems they don't want help from us" I said turning around grabbing Kate by her forearm, dragging her along with me. We left the Cullen's without another words said.

We met the boys in our class early, knowing they would be waiting for us there. "Stephanie that was awesome, you really told them off" Kate said approvingly. I smiled proud of myself, knowing it was awesome what I did. "I know it felt good, that was how they were, when I was sent to Washington, but of course I couldn't say anything about it without blowing my cover" I explained to her as e sat down next to the boys.

"Blowing your cover for what" Tyler asked stupidly. "Nothing" I said sighing not feeling like explaining. "What happened" Pogue asked turning his attention to Kate.

"We tried to show the Cullen's around and help them, but they didn't talk to us, so Steph told them off and we left" Kate said giving them the whole short version of the story.

"Hell yeah, good job babe" Leaning down to kiss me on the lips. I smiled to myself more happy than I was before. "Thank you, I felt so damn good to finally let everything out to them even thought they didn't know I am Bella" I said whispering to myself, confusing everybody probably, including myself.

* * *

I sighed, and just went to writing in my notebook. Everyone took that as a hint to leave me alone. I felt the inspiration to write pop in my head, so I just started writing without even knowing what I was writing, I scrunched my forehead up in concentration as, everything in my head fell out onto the paper.

I turned the page furiously, as I continued on with my writing unaware of what it really was. Than I started sketching something from the story out at the bottom of the paper, with my eyes closed as I enjoyed the moment of soothing serenity in writing and drawing that always calmed me down.

I opened my eyes when I felt my hand freeze on the paper finished. I than saw the sketch I did and gasped loudly. What the hell is wrong with me. I drew myself killing Edward and than killing Chase myself. I slammed my notebook shut with a loud SWOOSH pf the pages. How could I have drawn something out like that I am not a KILLER! God if that was what I drawn, I'm scared to see what I wrote out, must've related something to the drawing. I saw everyone looking at me with their eyebrows raised slightly worried about my sanity.

I let out a shaky sigh, and tried to smile reassuringly at them, they obviously didn't believe me, but didn't ask any other questions. I looked up and saw someone I did not expect to see come in the classroom late.

"Aye, Chase Collins, you're late" the teacher stated in a disappointed tone. "I'm sorry Sir, I kind of got tied up with something" he said lying smoothly. He directed his gaze over to me, and gave me his perverted smirk, and went to his desk I shivered involuntarily out of fear I thought I killed him last night what the hell happened.

Fuck stupid powers this is so not good. I raised my hand out of nowhere taking a silent deep breath composing myself. "Yes, Ms. Simms" the teacher asked questioningly. "May I go to the nurse I don't feel good" I said shakily. He nodded ok without another word. I gathered my stuff quickly and practically ran out the door, wanting to get some fresh air.

I ran out of the school gasping for breath silently having a mini panic attack again. I sat myself down at a random empty picnic table, dropping all of my stuff on the grass.

I leaned forward, with my elbows rested on my thighs as I tried to calm myself down. I than heard someone coming up in front of me. I snapped my head up looking to see who it was.

Great it was EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN! One of the two victims I daydreamed about killing. "Are you alright" he asked with alight worry in his voice. "So now you decided to talk right in the middle of my panic attack sparkles" I accused letting my mocking nickname for him slip out at the end.

"What did you call me" he asked slight fear in his voice. "You heard me loud and clear I called you sparkles, because you sparkle in the sun don't you" I asked fake putting slightly.

"What are you talking about I don't sparkle" he said trying to lie nervously.

"You're lying you sparkle in the sun because of what you are just like the rest of your family does, because you all are vampires" I said pausing shortly.

I cut him off before he could try to lie to me again. "You came here because your clairvoyant sister saw me needing your help which is definitely not needed, and also because you came here looking for your little ex-human pet" I said mocking him. "Because first you guys went back to Forks, to see her but she wasn't there, so Charlie told you that Bella was here, so that is another reason you came to my town you blood sucking bastard" I finished drawling the last part out slowly.

"How do you know" he asked dumbfounded. "Because I am Bella, but my real name is Stephanie Simms, this is what I really look like, a Bella Swan was never born on this earth, and I am nothing like her, I am actually a million times better than that little personality I pulled on you all" I said walking off to my car leaving penny head speechless and frozen.

* * *

_Ok so how was this I really want to finish this soon since it is so close. The last chapter is going to be extra long because that is when the battle happens, so what do you think about the Cullen's being back and how Stephanie feels, PLEASE REVIEW I will be updating this again later in the week_

_Also after this week I will spend the whole week finishing this and my other story Together Forever sorry my rants are always so long in the end bye people love you_


	11. Captured

_Stephanie Isabella Simms_

I ran off to the woods when I left penny head in the dust. Geez seems like whenever I'm pissed I seem to be attracted to the forest. The dark depths of vines and trees luring me in. Saying come to us we have cookies. Pssh yeah right I am definitely loosing it now, thinking the forest will give me cookies though I would really love some right now. Anyway I am so getting off topic now.

I probably ruined the whole game plan I had planned out. Who really cares I just can't stand them, personally I'm proud of myself for being able to put up with him for six months.

I sunk down onto the ground laying against _my _tree, trying to calm myself down from the panic attack I was in the middle of before _he _interrupted me. My breathing started slow after a few deep breaths. I felt myself yawning tiredly. Time to take a little nap here in the woods. Yeah that is just plenty safe. I felt my eyes start to droop, as a drifted off. Before I fell into complete unconsciousness. My phone went off in the pocket of my school blazer.

I groaned out loudly, frustrated. Who the hell is calling me in the middle of my nap. I took it out, seeing the screen flash _**CALEB**_ as it kept ringing. I answered it with a loud heavy huff from my lips. "Hello" I whispered out knowing he would hear me.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he heard my voice. "Steph where are you" he asked worry clear in his tone. "I'm in the woods like usual" I said casually. I than heard a sharp intake of breath over the phone. "Baby you gotta get out of there we saw Chase walk off into the woods, he's coming to find you" he said sternly. I felt my breath catch in my throat like a big lump lodged in there. "I'm scared" I cried out brokenly.

"Don't worry babe, nothing will happen to you I promise, all you have to do is run, run like hell" he said trying to ease my panic. I oddly felt comforted, and believed him. I than shot up and took off running as fast as I could not bothering to look back. I knew if I did that would most likely get me killed.

I heard someone was chasing after me, hot on my trail. I still held the phone knowing Caleb was still there listening for me. I felt my breath start to come out in heavy pants, I wanted to stop and take a break but I pushed myself faster, knowing I couldn't stop. Or else he would get me and that is not good of course.

I tripped over an overgrown tree root falling face down into the ground. I felt the blood sprout from the open scrapes, I now had all over my face. I hid behind the tree hoping he wouldn't find me. I heard my phone clap shut when I fell to the ground. I grabbed it and kept it sealed in my hand knowing it was my only lifeline.

"Stephanie, come out, come out wherever you are" he yelled out mockingly knowing I was here. I clapped my hand over my mouth trying to cover up my ragged breaths. I heard his heavy footsteps come closer to my hiding spot, as I felt my fear spike up another 100 levels as I started to actually fear. I than heard nothing, no breathing no footsteps, nothing. I peeked over the tree trying to see something. I than met the haunting eyes of Chase Collins. "BOO" he said smirking as I jolted slightly fear in my face and eyes.

I jumped up and started to run, catching him off guard. He easily caught up to me, pushing me down into the ground, so I was facedown. He easily straddled my waist from behind gripping my hair at the base of my skull, causing me to whimper slightly.

"That was very bad of you Isabella" he said calling me by my middle name. The only time people ever called me by my middle name was in Forks, but that was as my cover name. "How did you know" I muttered out confused, how he knew I was in Forks.

"I have a lot of sources, and I caught a little clip of your life there from your mind" he said whispering in my ear menacingly. "If you want me to tell you anything, let me up" I muttered out knowing he would hear my request. He complied to my wishes quickly, getting off of me.

I lifted myself off, dusting the dirt off of my now torn school uniform. "Nice to see you again to Bella" he said mocking me with that stupid name. "Fuck off Chase" I fired out, all of the sudden gaining back all of my confidence. His smirk fell to a disappointed scowl.

"Ah, Stephanie respect your peers, haven't your parents ever taught you any manners" he said chastising me, while taunting me at the same time. I felt my eyes go black instinctively. How dare this fucking bastard bring up my now dead parents. I than used my telekinesis to slam him into a tree near us. He groaned out in pain, but quickly dragged himself closer to me.

I stomped sending a mini-quake his way smirking as I saw him flop down onto the ground groaning out again. I took that opportunity to kick him in the face, grinning as I heard the satisfying crunch of his nose. I watched as he gained back his energy piece by piece. He than jumped up smirking at me, as my face fell as I saw him back together.

I aimed my next energy ball at him, which threw him off but not that long. He than blasted an energy ball at me, getting fed up with my games. I fell down to the ground with a sharp cry of pain escaping past my lips.

"Doesn't feel so good now does it" he said smirking at my pain. I pulled myself off my back still on my butt looking up at him, tears sprouting from my eyes. He sighed heavily and kneeled down to my level, so we were face to face. "You will do as I say, and you will be happy" he said with his eyes turn more black.

I wanted to fight back so badly, but found myself getting lost in his deep melodic voice. I had no choice but want to follow his every command like a trained puppy. "I will do as you say and be happy" I replied back in a mechanical and dream like voice at the same time. He smirked happy with the outcome of his plan.

"Now we are going to go back to where it all started, and wait it out till your little knight and shining armor comes to save you exactly in 3 days when he ascends" he said manically. All I could do was nod wordlessly not wanting to say anything against him.

We than both heard shuffling of feet running in our direction. Chase positioned his hands behind my head in my hair, soothingly somehow. He looked to the direction to where the noise was coming from, and smirked widely knowing it was Caleb and the guys.

"Caleb" I screamed out all of the sudden. Chase looked at me pissed off, covering my mouth with his hand. I fought against him trying to break free from his grasp. I than saw all of the boys come into my sight as my eyes widened happily. But than it quickly vanished, as Chase teleported us somewhere else. I looked around and saw it was the Putnam barn. He ripped his hand from my mouth with an angry sneer across his face.

"You are so going to regret that you little witch" he said slapping me, so heard it made me hit my head on something, and fall into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

_Alright so how was this I hope u like it I know this might seem bad but I actually didn't plan this out. I started writing and had a different plan in my head, but than I got into writing and that plan went completely south_

_PLEASE REVIEW! 3 more chapters and than this will be finished also just so you know I will post an epilogue for this after the last chapter which will be the final big battle _


	12. Scars will always stay the same

Stephanie Isabella Simms

My eyes opened slowly, as the sunlight hit my face, which caused me to groan loudly, which earned a loud chuckle from somebody. I jolted up, looking around to see who it was. I than saw Chase come out of the shadows with his typical smirk plastered across his face.

I whimpered and tried to slide myself away from him. But I saw his eyes go black, as he used to make me stay frozen. I closed my eyes, so he wouldn't see them darken. I reflected to spell he had on me, and put it on him. I also put on a little mental torture curse on him. I opened my eyes so he could see my full blown smirk. "Unlike, all those other girls Chase, I'm different of course, I fight back" I said simply as my smirk fell from my face.

He dragged himself over to my feet, grabbing my arm that was hanging limply at my side. He yanked me down to his level and stuck a syringe of something into my shoulder.

I felt my eyes droop down, and I fell into a painful sleep. I wasn't dreaming about anything at first till I saw Caleb pop up out of nowhere. "Stephanie is that you" he asked coming closer to me. "Yes, but Caleb what are you doing here" I asked confused how he was able to come into my dream.

"Magic you know that of course" he said in a DUH tone smiling shortly. His face quickly dropped into a serious expression. "Baby you have to tell me where you are" he said worried about me. I felt myself start to fade into the light of waking up, but Caleb quickly grabbed hold of my hand, keeping me from losing grip.

"Back to where it all started" I muttered dreamily as I faded completely out of my dream leaving Caleb behind. I opened my eyes and saw Chase right in front of me with a deep frown across his features.

* * *

"You really should have done that" he muttered angrily. The deep look of fear marred my features. "What did you stick in me" I asked groaning with a killer headache. "A little sedative shit I grabbed when I snuck into the hospital before" he said simply.

"You're a sick son of a bitch" I breathed out still feeling all drugged up. "That's my middle name" he said jokingly to me. He knocked something big and hard against my head which caused me to instantly be knocked out into dead sleep.

Black nothingness was in mind, something I have became accustomed to sadly. Soon I felt myself waking up again my head all cleared up. Yeah I'm not drugged up anymore.

I lifted myself up from the ground, but than a loud hiss of pain escaped past my lips unexpectedly. I felt an aching pain in my lower abdomen, I felt sore down there, why would it hurt down there only if… THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPED ME IN MY SLEEP! God this is like a new level of sick right there.

"Chase" I screamed out for him, definitely pissed and ready to fight. He came out from behind a old hay bell with a smirk on my face knowing that I realized what he did to me. My eyes turned black by just looking at him. I than threw him off guard by blasting him close to the pitchforks.

He whimpered out surprisingly. I than lost my temper and all sense of human. Fire ignited all of the sudden circling around, the flames licking his skin, teasing him somehow. "You're so going to regret this when I'm done with you" he screamed out catching my attention. "That's if I don't kill you now" I said tears raining down my face.

He took something that was so special and sacred to me like it was nothing. The flames skinned him alive, as he yelled out, but in the blaze of bright orange red I saw his eyes go pitch black, as he all of the sudden put the fire out and healed himself all up.

Fear spiked me 100 times more in that moment. I took of running quickly, before he had time to catch up to me. Than I heard the snuffling of some large animal coming after me. I started sobbing, loudly taking shaky ragged breaths as I shrunk down in panic and fear of Chase and the animal about to attack me both.

I than decided to try to keep running but than tripped, and the animal chasing me landed on my back, sinking it's sharp claws into my back tearing it apart as I screeched out in pain. I slit my arm which caused me to flip over onto my back, and the unknown animal tore up my face and my whole front. I felt myself bleeding profusely from everywhere as I fainted from to much blood loss. The last sound I heard was the animal whimpering as someone killed it

* * *

_Ok so is this a little weird it probably is but I don't care I just wrote this out of whim. I hope u enjoy these final chapters coming up than I will be finished with this PLEASE REVIEW!_

_A chapter of I love to hate you will be added since I feel like writing_


	13. The fight has begun

_Warn you this is probably not a good chapter sorry D:

* * *

  
_

I felt my eyes flutter, open as the bright sun hit my eyes unexpectedly. I groaned out instinctively. I than saw Chase right in my face, with a emotionless mask. I than felt aching everywhere, including my face. "About time you're up princess" he said smirking.

I than felt the memories rush back to me, like a waterfall. My hand shot up, feeling for my face to see what happened. All I felt was raw scars, that were still very tender. I than looked down at my body and saw scratches everywhere well scars now. "What happened" I choked out surprising everyone. "You got attacked, I killed the animal for you, I tried to heal your wounds as best as I could leaving scars only….. Sorry" he said genuinely sorry.

"Can you take me somewhere, like a house, not a stinky barn please it's starting to bug me" I asked quietly. "Nope, one wish I can't fulfill cupcake" he said mockingly. I frowned deeply.

"Whatever" I muttered standing up slowly. I brushed the dirt and crap off my ass. "How long will you keep me here" I asked fearfully. "Tonight, when your lover boy, comes to save you right when he ascends, which honestly will be better for me, to get his full powers, nice and fresh" he said trying to get a reaction out of me.

I bit back my tongue, closing my eyes shut. I felt my eyes darken as I channeled his energy trying to gain all of his energy. He fell to the ground gasping as I took over 75% of his energy leaving him quite weak, unable to fight back.

I opened my eyes, still darkened as I gave him an evil cynical smirk to him, as he was still on the ground. "Go to sleep Chase" I muttered in his ear influencing him. He fell asleep instantly, and quietly surprising. I smirked to myself, and grabbed ropes, that just happened to be around the barn.

I found a perfect place to tie him up. Time to play my games, I am definitely in charge now. What the hell am I thinking. Why am I standing around here waiting for him to wake up I have to run.

I felt myself get a running head start running to the barn door. I than felt myself fall back, with a loud OOF! I tried to go out again, but felt an invisible brick wall over the door. SHIT! He put up a shield to keep me from running away.

I than saw him wake up and frown deeply at me. "You really are going to regret that" he said loudly catching my attention. "Sure I am" I said taking his energy from him a little, causing him to shut up.

"We're going to play by my rules now" I said smirking at him. He seemed scared by the thought of losing his own battle. "What's wrong Chase, you starting to lose hope in your little plan" I asked tauntingly. "I guess when you had this planned out, you didn't expect there to be a girl actually more powerful than you" I said picking little snippets of thoughts from his head.

I walked closer to him, so he was looking straight at my stomach. I felt my knee snap up as I knocked him out with my knee. I looked at my handy work, and smirked proudly to myself. "I'm good" I drawled out silently to myself.

I than noticed that Chase had a watch on his left wrist. I cocked my head back, and slightly smiled, I came up to him, picking up his wrist as it hung limply in my hand.

I looked at the time. It was now 7 pm. The fall formal, doesn't start till 10 so that leaves me 3 hours to mess around with Chase. Wonder how this will go with him, he seems to have a very bad temper when he doesn't get what he wants. The big manipulative brat.

I heard him wake up again. Damn this brat isn't that easy to discourage. I walked over to him, gravely and expressionless. "I'm going to definitely keep my promise now, you little bitch" he seethed out of his clenched teeth.

"Tell me something I don't know" I muttered quietly to myself, losing my hope and confidence by him just looking at me. I watched as he gained all of his energy back, and start to use to break free from the ropes. I backed up quickly to the other side of the barn. I closed my eyes, and tried my hardest to break the shield holding us in here. I mentally heard a little click, which meant it work.

I opened my eyes smirking at him. "Try and catch me" I screeched out gleefully. I used again to teleport myself out of the barn deep into the forest. I started running continuously not wanting to get caught by him. I panted and panted wanting to stop and take a break, but deep down I knew I couldn't stop or else it is the end.

I than felt him use, to track me and teleport himself to exactly where I was chasing after me. I felt his arms wrap around my middle, as he held me to him in a hard iron grasp, that was bruising my stomach. I tried to wriggle free, crying out loudly for him to let me go.

He used to make me freeze in his arms not saying anything. "You better calm down" he growled out menacingly in my ear. I than felt myself wanting to rebel against him, so that's exactly what I did. I kept shoving at him trying to wriggle free. My leg kicked up kneeing him hard in his balls, causing him to let go of me and fell to the ground screeching in pain. I was ready to move off, until he grabbed my ankle and stabbed another syringe into my ankle causing me to drop from the sudden numbness that hit me, starting from my ankle all the way around my body, spreading in my blood system like wildfire.

I felt the darkness overtake my vision no matter how hard I tried to stay awake.

I felt my eyes snap opened as I heard a loud shatter coming from far away. I tried my best to gain back control over my sense. But failed only feeling numb, and floaty. I saw Chase come into the barn, as Caleb came in following him with his eyes darkened ready to use. "Showtime princess" Chase whispered into my ear grabbing me by my hair yanking my head back painfully. I looked over at Caleb silently begging him to do something.

I than slowly felt all of my senses gain back slowly, as my turned black, I blasted Chase over close to Caleb so he could take care of him. I looked over at Caleb and nodded to him as he kept staring at my face.

The final battle has currently begun now….. AWESOME JUST GREAT! Can you hear my sarcasm? Bet you can

* * *

_Ok YAY I'm just finished with this only one chapter and epilogue this weekend I hope you guys are excited for the final chapter I will try my hardest to make it longer than any other chapter_

_PLEASE REVIEW! It will give me more inspiration and want top update sooner_


	14. The End

**_Stephanie Isabella Simms _**

I watched Caleb and Chase battling it out, it seemed that Chase was starting to win. I couldn't let that happen. I closed my eyes tightly, saying a spell mentally that was able to bind Chase in his place. I opened my eyes just a smidge to see if it worked. I was surprised to see it actually was working I just had to hold it up mentally for as long as I could. "GET HIM CALEB" I yelled at Caleb.

Caleb quickly complied, firing at Chase as much as he could, he was close to killing Chase but not yet. I had my eyes sealed shut, trying to hold it as hard as I could, I felt the energy and power coming back to me fully. I shot up quickly accidentally letting the spell lift, leaving him able to move again.

I was able to blast him off into the other side of the barn, throwing him off for a short second. I ran over close to Caleb prepared to help him with my full strength back. Chase's eyes were still black, as were our eyes. We each were radiating off our own type of power, making the air thick with power and energy.

I felt my energy power into the four elements, which was always my specialty. I watched as the whole barn, started to light up the flames licking the walls spreading through out the middle of the barn, creating a barrier between us and Chase.

Chase visibly growled out, upset that I created the barrier that kept us temporarily safe. He found a small opening in the fire and jumped over to us, grabbing me by the throat. I choked out first, looking over at Caleb seeing that he was under the same binding spell I performed on Chase earlier.

""Why don't you ever listen to me, you know I'm always right Adriana" he whispered the last part crazily. I looked him in the eyes, feeling my anger starting to boil over permanently. I put my hands up, using my powers to push him miles onto the other side of the barn, growling out inhumanely. I felt every thing of me being human start to fade as I lost my temper.

I walked over to Chase happening to kick him in the stomach, proudly. "My name is Stephanie, not Adriana" I whispered in his ear venomously, snapping his head over to the opposite direction. He pulled something out of his pocket again and stabbed the still raw part of my ankle knocking me breathless again. I felt the heavy numbing sensation, sweep over me like a title wave.

I fell to the ground as he jumped up and went to Caleb. They started battling it out, everything seemed hazy, I could barely tell which was one was which in the fight. Soon they ended up outside, finishing the fight. I was to weak to go out and watch what would happen, so I just layed in my place panting out rigidly, feeling exhausted wanting to go to sleep so badly. The fire escalated and surrounded, my eyes darkened as I made sure they didn't hit me. I gasped out panting still not able to use anymore.

I fell to the ground again, my head hitting the wet, warm ground of the barn as I almost passed out. I soon heard an explosion and saw something burst through the window hitting the flames flat on, burning to ash, I soon knew that it was Chase. He was finally dead, and Caleb was still alive.

I got back more strength and tried my hardest to crawl close to the exit, as I saw Caleb run in looking for me. He saw me just at his feet, just about to pass out. He quickly picked me up carrying me out far away from the barn, as the rain pelted us. He layed me down somewhere, that I didn't know.

"Stephanie" he murmured out thankfully. I looked up at him through hooded eyes, trying to see clearly. "He hurt me, you said nothing would happen to me" I muttered out unshed tears threatening to overflow. "I'm sorry Baby" he muttered, leaning down to kiss me longingly on my forehead.

"What happened here" he asked running his fingers gently across my scars. "I got attacked when trying to run" I muttered out feeling all my senses coming back.

"He's gone now, you don't have to worry anymore, that is a promise I think I could keep" he whispered to me smiling slightly. I smiled a small soft smile as I closed my eyes tired. "Caleb, I'm tired can we leave now" I ask choking out falling asleep not waiting for a reply.

I soon fell into unconsciousness, hearing him chortle slightly.

Everything was dark at first till, a woman popped up out of nowhere. She was a spitting image of me, but her eyes seemed to be old and wise holding many secrets beyond her years. "You did well my child" she whispered in a thick British accent.

"Who are you" I asked hazily. "My name is Honoria Simms, I was the first female witch of the covenant, back when it all started, but they never said anything about me" she said explaining it shortly. "You have carried on our magic greatly young one, I can see why the gods chose you to be the one lady to have the power, I am very proud" she said lightly caressing my cheek.

"I must go back now, stay alive young one we all will be watching over you" she said turning around and fading off into the blackness. I than felt my eyelids flutter open, to the white fluorescent hospital lights. As my eyes adjusted, I saw four males standing there looking at me thoughtfully. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler, I smiled to myself as I thought that.

"You're awake" they all said at the same time coming up to me. "Yeah, you're not going to get rid of me that easy" I said joking lightly with them. "We would be dead without you Steph honestly, you're the only one that can keep Reid and Caleb from killing each other" Tyler said jokingly. We all smiled at the thought of that.

"You're our little warrior now, you got the battle scars to prove it" Reid said pointing that out happily. "Yeah I'm hardcore" I said sarcastically. ""Yep, she's going to be just fine" Caleb said coming up closer to me kissing me on the forehead.

"Good to see you too" he said jokingly. "Yeah last time I was all drugged out, unable to do that much" I said jokingly, noticing that the other boys left the room leaving the two of us alone. "He raped you didn't he" he stated seriously, knowing we were all alone. I nodded simply, to choked up to say anything.

He sat on the edge of my bed, bringing me into his embrace. "Shh it's ok" he said comfortingly as I broke into sobs. "He did it when I was asleep" I cried out exasperatedly. "I'm so sorry, honey, don't worry he could never do that again, he's gone I promise" he said kissing my hair soothingly.

I started to calm down taking deep soothing breaths, as I looked into his eyes lovingly. "I love you Caleb so much, I hope you know that" I said thickly.

He smiled heartbreakingly at me. "I love you too, even more" he said kissing me on my nose lightly. I laughed genuinely, as I grinned jokingly at him. "That is definitely not possible" I said challengingly.

* * *

**_Ok so how is this for the last chapter? I hope u all loved this story because I enjoyed writing this very much_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW the final chapter of this I would be very happy _**

**_I changed my mind while writing this I will not post an epilogue for this so this is the end I guess, well I don't know there might be a series depends if I have an idea for it I LOVE ALL MY STEPHANIE ISABELLA FANS! You guys are amazing thank you so much for sticking with the story through everything_**


End file.
